Conventionally, various techniques are used for a frame transmitting process from a frame transmitting apparatus.
For Example, in a conventional technique, the frame transmitting apparatus receives from a frame receiving apparatus the state of frames accumulated in a buffer of the frame receiving apparatus (frame accumulation information). The frame transmitting apparatus then uses the received frame accumulation information to control a frame transmitting process.
Specifically, for example, the frame transmitting apparatus receives the frame accumulation information from the frame receiving apparatus at short cycles. The frame transmitting apparatus then uses the frame accumulation information received at short cycles to perform a frame transmitting process according to the state of accumulation in the buffer of the frame receiving apparatus.
In another exemplary conventional technique (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-20307, pp. 1-6, FIG. 1), a frame transmitting process is controlled in consideration of processing load on the frame transmitting apparatus and a frame flow rate (hereinafter, a “technique in consideration of processing load, and the like”). In still another exemplary conventional technique (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 03-69231, pp. 1-3, FIG. 1), when the frame transmitting apparatus transmits a frame to a plurality of routes, the frame transmitting apparatus uses transmission history having stored therein previously-used routes to select a route to which the frame is to be transmitted next (hereinafter, a “technique using transmission history”).
Meanwhile, the techniques have a problem such that, in performing a frame transmitting process in consideration of the state of accumulation on a frame receiving apparatus side, it is difficult to reduce traffic from the frame receiving apparatus to the frame transmitting apparatus.
For example, in performing a frame transmitting process in consideration of the state of accumulation on a frame receiving apparatus side, the conventional frame transmitting apparatus has to receive the frame accumulation information from the frame receiving apparatus at short cycles. Therefore, it is difficult to reduce traffic from the frame receiving apparatus to the frame transmitting apparatus.
Note that, for example, in the technique in consideration of processing load, and the like, and the technique using the transmission history, a frame transmitting process in consideration of the state of accumulation on a frame receiving apparatus side is not performed.